Ace Lee
'Ace Lee' Born as Andrew Micheal Lee , he is 6 foot 3 , 233 pounds , has blue eyes and has short brown hair. Ace is quite muscular like his brother Azure because he worked out in the Gym at least 4 times with him. He also learn some martial arts like Jeet Kune Do, Muay Thai and Kick Boxing with Azure. Ace speaks English and Chinese since his mother is Chinese. He resembles more like his father but has his mother's hair colour. Ace is slightly Arrogant like Azure but a bit cocky but extremely short-tempered and gets extremely violent when someone insults or hurts Azure , gets attack or someone hurts his friends. He is usually nice , kind with his friends and his brother. He gets along extremely well with Azure. Usually more nice and kind to Flare since Flare is Ace's girlfriend. When he is outside the ring, he wears a White Muscle shirt , blue jeans and black sneakers. His ring attire is a Black and white shirt ,Black jeans and black boots. Ace met Flare , Chris and Nikki since preschool. During his 2nd year of middle school , Ace realised that Flare started to like him a lot and she always apporach to him and gets worried about him whenever his was injured. Ace is quite smart in school , gotten As for every subject except for Chinese which he gotten a B. Ace did not like the fact that Mitch builled Azure during his school years. During Ace's second year of high school , Ace finally snapped when he heard Azure gotten embarrassed in front of the whole school by Mitch and Amanda Lights, Azure's former crush. On that day when Mitch and Amanda was entering the Principal's Office to await for their suspension , Ace went to Mitch and started attacking him . It was so bad that some teachers had to hold Ace to prevent him from attacking him anymore , Mitch suffered mutiple bruises and a black eye. That resulted Ace getting 4 days of detention. When Azure moved to his Uncle's place to finish his junior high school.Ace was really pissed off about Mitch and Amanda. So Flare was always around to talk to him. Ace then realised that Flare has a crush on him. Around his 3rd year of Junior High School , Ace confessed to Flare that he loves her and they became Boyfriend and Girlfriend ever since. When Azure went back to his parents' house when he got into high school , Ace sees Azure with a completely changed attitude. He was a little worried at first but was happy for him. The rest of the high school years he became one of the most popluar student in the school. Ace is currently in his 2nd year at Orange City College, wanting to get a degree in Finance. 'Wrestling Carrer' Like Azure , Chris and Nikki , Ace wants to prusue a Career in Professional Wrestling once he graudates from College. Ace debut at New Day with Flare after Azure won the PCUW Intercontinental Championship from Chris. They met Azure , Chris and Nikki as they were celebrating their Victory. They told them their debut matches are next week after New Day. Right now , it is unclear what Ace is capable off in wrestling matches but he has been training professional wrestling moves like crazy. 'Family' Ace is Azure's older brother. He has been dating Flare for 5 years now. Parents: Andrew Lee (Father), Jennifer Lee (Mother) Siblings: Azure Keith Lee (Younger Brother) Relatives: Michael Lee (Uncle, Younger Brother of Azure's and Ace's father), Maria Lee (Aunt) and 3 Cousins (All names unknown, 1 Male and 2 Females, All 3 younger than him by 3-4 years old) Friends:Flare Powers (Girlfriend) , Chris O'Mac (Close Friend), Nikki Sierra (Close Friend) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *The Ace of Punks *Hubby (Called by Flare but Ace tells her to call him that when no one is around them) 'Finishers' *You Got Punked (Reverse Thrown Inverted Death Valley Driver) *Flying in The Wind (450 Corkscrew Splash) *Punk STO (STO Backbreaker) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Orange City Dragons 'Title Reigns' *None So Far 'Entrance Music' *Live for the Moment by Monster Magnet (Current Theme:Matt Hardy's WWE Theme) *New World by Toby Mac (Orange City Dragons' 1st Theme) (From January Week 4 to ?) *The World Belongs To Me by My Darkest Days (Orange City Dragons' 2nd and Current Theme) Category:PCUW OCs